edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fa-La-La-La-Ed
"Fa-La-La-La-Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 2 and the 51st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed spreads holiday cheer at the height of summer after Christmas is mentioned to him. After a while, Eddy decides to get some cash from the kids by spreading the Christmas spirit around the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The episode begins with Edd chasing Ed and Eddy all over his house because the latter two are fooling around on the second floor. When he finally corners them, they're in his parents' bedroom, much to his fear and consternation. The bedroom is absolutely off limits to everyone, including Edd, never mind Ed and Eddy. Despite his pleading for them to leave, Ed and Eddy go on a rampage in the room after they mimic Edd's parents. Eddy starts spinning around on a mirror while Ed finds a bunch of sticky notes. Eddy then begins scuffing the floor with some oars and a makeshift boat until Ed bounces on him. As Ed lands, Eddy hits Ed with an oar, causing Ed to be flung into the closet. After going through a box in the closet, Ed begins messing around with the bubble wrap. It is there that Ed finds Edd's ancestral family fruitcake and a box of Christmas decorations. After listening carefully to Edd about Christmas and how the fruitcake is paraded every Christmas, Ed gets extremely excited about it and begins telling his friends what he wants for Christmas, but pauses midway when Eddy states that Christmas stinks. Ed denies this, and Eddy angrily yells out to Ed that Santa doesn't know squat. Ed, fearful, clamps Eddy's mouth shut and warns his friends that Santa is keeping a close ear on them and checking his list twice. Ed then hears jingling bells and he assumes that is Santa. Eddy then looks out the window and he then sees Sarah and Jimmy running with their piggy banks. Eddy asks where they are going, but Sarah claims to not bother as she claims to forget where they are going. Jimmy then reminds Sarah they are going to a party. Jimmy then reveals that it is "Piggy Bank Day" which is a day when all the Kids smash open their piggies and spend all the money inside. Sarah then grabs Jimmy by the arm and leaves. Edd then remembers today is Piggy Bank Day and Eddy notes that is what he calls a holiday. Eddy notes all the things involving Piggy Bank Day before he is cut off by Ed, who is dangling a mistletoe above them. Ed then prepares to kiss his friends due to what a mistletoe means and Eddy quickly puts Edd in front of Ed to have him handle Ed while he leaves to go prepare a scam that will get him the money from the other kids' piggy banks. It then shows Edd pleading Ed to stop trying to get a kiss as somebody might be watching. At the Piggy Bank Day party, the other kids(except Rolf) are having fun. Jimmy is unwilling to break open his piggy bank, so Sarah suggests they do it together. Before they can break up the piggy bank, Eddy and Edd arrive with a machine shaped like a pig called the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper which will extract the money from the piggy banks without the kids having to smash them themselves. He gives off a demonstration by using Jimmy's bank and he then tells Jimmy to wait until the money comes out of the bottom slot. Ed, however, is still in the Christmas mood and begins putting stockings on the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper while dressed up as an elf. Eddy rips down the stockings and tells Ed to get lost, but Ed states he is an elf. Ed then peeks down the Belly Pumper's hole and sees that Edd is trying to break Jimmy's bank himself. Ed then rips the right side of the Belly Pumper, revealing what Edd was about to do and pleads Santa to spare Edd for his deed. Edd feels so ashamed and starts breaking down in apologetic tears with Ed comforting him saying that Santa forgives him. Eddy tries to lie his way through, but Ed is not fooled (claiming Santa sees all) and gives the piggy bank back to Jimmy. Kevin and Nazz note to Ed it is better to give than to receive. Kevin then goes to give Eddy a knuckle sandwich before he is interrupted by Rolf. It's not long before all the other kids are under Ed's spell too, and Eddy is beside himself until he twigs that not only do the kids feel good, but they are also feeling generous. This is Eddy's second cue to cash in on the moment. They convince everyone to give money to them while singing Christmas carols to them (Rolf had no money to give to them, so he gives them a strip of bacon instead). It all goes gloriously once Eddy cashes the money in for so many jawbreakers, but Ed takes the spirit of giving just a bit too far for Eddy's liking (by giving the Jawbreakers to everyone else). Ed then states to the audience, "I gave jawbreakers to all, so to all a good night." Eddy then rams into him but falls backwards and Ed happily smiles at Eddy who is below him as the episode ends with the iris-in in the shape of a snowflake. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be Edd's mother "Eddward!? Must your father and I remind you to do your homework!?" Ed: to be Edd's father "That is right son. A mind is a terrible organ to shovel." ---- *'Edd': after trying to pull Ed out of bed and seeing Eddy in his mother's bed "Have you gone mad!? My blood sugar seems a tad low. Eddy, you're contaminating mother's linen with millions of dead skin cells! If you two only knew the regiment of cleaning procedures that you've set into place-!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found!" up a pile of sticky notes "Sticky notes!" Edd: incensed "You put those back!" Eddy: jokingly "You're in trouble, Ed!" off Ed: "I'm a bad boy!" off ---- *'Ed': "My turn! Ha ha! Boing!" Eddy as a trampoline Eddy: "Smack!" the falling Ed with an oar Ed: "Whoosh!" backwards Edd: "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" after Ed ---- *'Ed': to the fruitcake "What is that?" Eddy: "It's a hunk of bologna, Ed. What are ya?" Edd: "Bologna? Please! It's the ancestral fruitcake." Eddy: Ed "Looks like you got competition, Ed." Edd: "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" rewinds Edd by pressing his head "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" his head to rewind him again "Every Christmas!" Ed: "Christmas, Eddy!" his Christmas wish list "I want a flying saucer, a pen & pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band aids, a big book, and...um..." Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! It's July! Anyways, Christmas stinks! All I ever get is clothes!" Ed: "That is 'cause Santa knows you are a naughty boy, Eddy!" Eddy: chomps "Santa don't know squat!" Ed: horrified and grabbing Eddy in a choke hold "Don't ever say that, Eddy!" to look around "Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" ---- *'Edd': from Ed's mistletoe "There's no kissing allowed in my parents' room, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, please! Someone may be watching." ---- *'Ed': muddled Santa mode "For it is Christmas and I bear stuff." ---- *'Jimmy': "My piggy!" Edd: well up in eyes "Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Ed: Edd's back as he cries "There, there. Santa forgives." Edd: wailing Eddy: at angry kids nervously "Oh, how could you, Double D?! It's his hat! It's too tight! Cuts off the circulation, you know." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy's huge pig machine "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past." Kevin: "It's not Christmas, Rolf!" Eddy: "It's July!" Rolf: Kevin and Eddy "Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow haunted Rolf's nostrils." by the Christmas spirit "Come, gather around Rolf, for I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair." ---- *'Eddy': "What are we waiting for, Double D? I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving!" Edd: "Sounds like mother's brussels sprouts." The Eds' Christmas Songs *'Jingle Bells': "Jingle bells, jingle bells, giving joy all day. We made you laugh so give up your cash and cheer will come your way!" *'Deck the Halls': "Deck the halls with bells of holly Fa la la la la la la la la Give us cash or we'll never stop singing Fa la la la la la la la la!" *'We wish you a merry Christmas': "We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas So give us some cash!" Trivia/Goofs *Some interesting things inside Edd's parent's closet are a box marked "Umbrellas 1959-1982," a box labeled "Edd's Baby Clothes," and also boxes named "Friday," "Emergency sticky notes" and "Extra smoke detectors." *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen again in the Junkyard in "Dueling Eds", but it was shown in its destroyed condition due to the Eds throwing it away after the Piggy Bank Day scam being of no use anymore after the Eds decided to celebrate Christmas. *Early in the episode, Edd says "My blood sugar seems a tad low," which hints that he may be a diabetic. *The Eds got more than one quarter from all the kids, but Eddy only bought eight jawbreakers and was still out of money. *In Edd's parent's room, his parents had two separate beds, implying that they may have problems with their marriage. *When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. *When Ed takes some of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper apart to reveal Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his legs are the same color as his skin, in the next shot they are back to red. *When Eddy is spinning on Edd's parents' bedroom mirror, he yells, "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" This is the catchphrase of George Jetson from "The Jetsons." *This is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes. The second Christmas-themed episode is "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle", which is the actual Christmas special. *Rolf had no idea about Christmas in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. ''However Rolf seems to be more aware about the holiday in this episode. *Rolf gives a yo-yo to Jonny, which is likely the same exact yo-yo that Ed traded to him in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *If you notice carefully when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got his underwear on only, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe and two other non-clothing related objects. He should therefore have his socks and one shoe on as well. *When Edd is pondering Kevin's '... dork and beans...' line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. And in the scene when the Kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are ''again colored the same as his skin. *Edd informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor, and the Eds play up there frequently. It is possible Edd said that just to stop Ed and Eddy from creating any mischief they make around the second floor rooms that Edd isn't normally allowed to go into. *When the Eds were seen singing for Nazz and Kevin, they already had two quarters. They were probably from Jonny and Plank. *When Ed gives Jimmy a jawbreaker, you can see that it goes through Jimmy's retainer/brace and into his mouth. *'Running Gags:' *#Ed trying to spread Christmas cheer around the Cul-de-Sac. *#People telling other people that it's July when the latter people get excited about Christmas. *Eddy does get only clothes for Christmas - this has been proven in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" when he searches his presents in the attic. *Ed's Christmas List: **A flying saucer **A pen and pencil set **4 egg rolls **A subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly **A box of Band-aids **A big book *According to Eddy, it's July. There are many gags in other media that have a "Christmas in July." *34th time The Kanker Sisters are absent. *When Wilfred starts squealing, his squeals play to the tune of O'Tannenbaum (or O'Christmas Tree). *This is the first time Edd has cried. He cries again in "A Case Of Ed" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". Gallery Eddy as edd mom.jpg|Eddy impersonating Edd's Mom Ed glasses.jpg|Ed impersonating Edd's Dad Piggy.jpg|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper Elf ed.jpg|Ed The Elf Unicycle.jpg|Who's the dork now!? Ed and Edd Fruit Cake.GIF|Can't be a Christmas holiday without the fruitcake. Ed-rewinding-Edd-jpg.jpg|Ed rewinding Edd by pressing his head. Mistletoeeds.png|"Ed PLEASE! Someone may be watching!" Picture58.png|"Your spelling's atrocious, Ed!" Untitled17.png|"I gave jawbreakers to all, so to all a good night." Edd hallways.jpg|Edd's hallway Parants room.jpg|Eddy and Ed pretending to be Edd's parents. Parents closet.jpg|Edd and Eddy looking through the closet to find where Ed is. Parents room2.jpg|Ed peeking to be sure that Santa is not in the room hearing the conversation. Untitled 34.jpg|Is this larger than Ed's brain? Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2